


and they were roommates

by jayschips



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rejection, Roommates, Slow Burn, cause, if u know me and are reading this im sorry, update tags as i go idk, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayschips/pseuds/jayschips
Summary: shitty biden x trump fic i made at 1:51 am, yes i did put effort into this. no this is not to cope, yes the title is based off of that one vine
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey wrote this to fuck with my friends so ignore if things dont make sense / grammar sucks. writing isnt my go-to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar n spelling probably sucks its so late rn

Donald was fairly popular among the students at his old university, whether it be for his “scandalous” behavior with certain women in his classes or the fact that he’s one of the most stuck up pricks there.  
Not to add that he was filthy stinking rich.  


He was a pretty OK student, hardly passing his classes with a somewhat acceptable GPA. He managed to pick up a girl in the process, even if their rocky relationship was mostly on and off. Melania was truly a sight, beautiful long hair, a nice pair of knockers, a soothing Slovenian accent, practically brain-dead to him at least, the perfect thing for Donald.  


He was as straight as a man could possibly be. But now he was moving to Pennsylvania to finish off school. It was not that far from his home in New York, but he still had to move all his stuff into his new dorm within the next week to begin his classes  
He stepped from outside of his childhood home in Queens with a large duffle bag on his back, a cold gust of wind blew through his fluffed hair. He was nervous, to say the least. He wouldn’t be as known as he was now. It worried him. Anxiety began to crawl down his back. That was until he heard a familiar voice call out to him  


“Yo, D!” 

The blond turned his head around to see his childhood best friend Mike Pence. Mike ran towards the taller man with a huge smile on his pasty face, his curly black hair bouncing with each step the man took.  


“Hey, Mikey.”  


“Are you excited about your new school, man?”  


“Can I be...vaguely honest with you?” Donald mumbled nervously, puckering his lips slightly. His friend’s sudden change of expression and tone upset Mike slightly.  


“What’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” A frown grew on Mike's face  


Donald hated showing any signs of weakness, even to his closest friend. He decided to keep his feelings to himself for better measure.   


“Mm, I’m just gonna miss seeing that ugly shit-eating face of yours.” He said smugly, trying to ease the tension he didn't mean to cause. Mike’s look of sadness quickly turned into a tensed smile, slightly grinding his teeth together.  


“Alright, you worry me sometimes Donald.”  


The wind blew even harder, causing the two boys to shiver. Donald took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 

7:56 AM.  


“The bus should be here soon.” Donald whispered to himself.  


Even though his parents were practically billionaires, Donald still had to ride the public bus. He liked the coziness that the commoners among him bring. Still, he felt that his parents should have driven him to the university. It would almost seem as if they didn’t care for the boy’s future. Thoughts like these would clog Donald’s mind often, causing him to put up a stuck-up front in order to hide his much smaller negative thoughts. But he can't afford to let down his persona.  
Donald caught eye of the bench near the bus stop and gestured Mike to sit with him, which he obliged quickly. As the boys sat and waited for the bus, they began to talk about how they’d still hang out even if they’re miles away, Mike suggested that Donald should drive over to his house over the weekends to come hang out and chill with him. Donald quickly agreed.  


“I’m sure no one here would really care if I left this shithole. I don’t even know why I’m coming here-” before he could finish his sentence, the loud screeching of the bus cut him off. Donald got up and stared at the large green bus, seeing the small heads of students peak out from the windows. He felt as if he couldn’t move, unsure if it was from the cold or from just, simply plain old fear. Mike got up as well and embraced his taller friend.  


“I really hope you do know I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too Mikey.”  


The two boys let go of each other and stared for a moment, tears slowly filling both of their eyes. The blond walked over to the door of the bus and showed his ticket, waving one more final wave as he departed from his best friend. It hurt. There were about 12 people on the bus, most asleep and bundled up due to the time and weather at the moment. Donald took the fact that he was going to be away from Mike for a while to realize that, he might as well make new friends while he has the opportunity to. He looked around the bus, no one really seemed to catch his eye. Until he saw a shorter man near the back of the vehicle. He walked over to him slowly, trying not to seem suspicious.  


As he reached the man, he noticed something….off. Usually, Donald thinks very highly of himself and is the most egocentric person ever imagined. But the boy sitting in front of him seemed different. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he simply ignored the notion. The boy had a very soft face and curly brown hair, it looked soft almost as if Donald could just reach his hand out and touch it. He was...pretty, to Donald.  


“Is uh, this seat taken?” Donald hesitantly asked.  


The smaller man jumped at the question and looked at Donald, his eyes widening and mouth growing slightly agape. “N-No-No one is sitting here.” The smaller man manages to stutter out. Donald irked up a little at the tone of his voice, it wasn’t one he’s heard before. His slight Delawarean accent was very noticeable. Donald shot the man a smile and sat beside him, resting his duffle bag by his feet. He looks over at the shorter man and noticed a sketchbook in the man’s hands. The smaller man observed Donald’s eyes and shifted his body slightly so that the book was no longer in Donald's sight.  


“Oh, you draw? That’s really cool, my friend Ben draws.”  


“ I-I do but I’m not that g-good.” Why was he this nervous? I guess that’s the old Trump charm. “Well, can I look through it if that’s okay with you?” Donald asked as he lifted his hand to grab the book. The smaller man was flushed in the face, but handed the book over to Donald, his eyes hesitantly watching Donald’s hands flip through the pages. “Wow...” Donald whispers, “You’re really good.”  


“Thanks.” The two men were facing each other now, faces turning a light shade of red.  


“I never quite got your name.”  


“I’m Joseph.”  


“I’m Donald.”  


“Joseph…. that’s a really cute name.” Donald teased. Joseph laughed and flashed a small grin at the man, a curl from his hair falling in front of his eyes. Donald watched as the curl fell onto his face slowly, the man’s grin making him feel warm and cozy inside. He almost put his hand out to brush it out of his face. “Well,” Joseph said, “I guess you’re done looking at that.” Donald blanked out and remembered that he was holding his sketchbook still. “Oh! Yea.” Donald tried to hand the book back as Joseph moved his hand over to grab it, Joseph’s hand lightly grazed Donald’s in the process. His eyes widened slowly, but not very noticeably. “Whoops, sorry Don.” Joseph said politely. Donald was frozen basically. Don? The nickname felt peculiar yet… familiar to him. “Are you attending Pennsylvania University as well?” Joseph softly asked.  


“Yea, it’s gonna be the second school I’m going to. I’m not that excited, to be honest.”  


“O-Oh so you live here in Queens? I’m from Dela-w-ware.” Joseph silently cursed at himself for his constant stuttering, it slightly annoyed Donald too.  


“So Joseph-”  


“You can call me Joe.”  


“...Joe, how do the dorms and housing work?” “I’m actually not so sure. But, I think they already have roommates listed.” Without thinking, Donald said, “Wouldn’t it be funny if we ended up being roommates?” Joe blushed at the notion and looked away from Donald. “Y-yea. It would.” It was silent for a while between them until Joe broke the silence. “Well, it was nice meeting you,” Joe said as he grabbed a blanket from his suitcase below him, “It’s only a 4-hour bus trip but it is frigid out.” Joe bundled himself in the blanket and laid his head on the cold bus window, wincing at the cold glass touching his face. He then fell asleep in the process. The blond watched as the brunette shut his eyes and relaxed into the cold window.  


He noticed Joe had a very slim build and wondered if the cold weather affected this in any way. But wait. Why was Donald wondering so much about how this guy felt, he hardly even knows him. Why does he care so much? “Donnie,” He thought to himself, “Don’t tell me you’re…….falling for him.” Of course, he wasn’t. Donald is one of the straightest people he knows of, how could he be gay. He has a wonderful girlfriend that can please him but he thing is, what’s so special about this kid from Delaware. Donald looked at his phone for a moment and then back at Joe. He looked so peaceful sleeping there that he could almost cuddle up near him to share warmth between the two. NO. Stop it. That’s gay Donald, cut it out. 

To take his mind off of the man sleeping next to him, he took his headphones from out of his bag and started listening to his music. The sound of the road and loud rock n roll were the only things to fill his brain. That is until he looked back over at Joe sound asleep.  


“Hm.” He thought to himself. He shut his eyes once again.  
\------------------- 

Time skip about 4 ish hours  


Joe woke up to a warm sensation around his body. He couldn’t quite remember where he was but once his eyes adjusted, he had realized what had been going on. He lifted his head from the window slowly and looked over to Donald, his face nearly touching the other mans. The two men were cuddling almost.  


“He fell asleep too.” He thought to himself  


Just as he was about to turn his head, Donald had woken up. A first he gave a warm smile to Joe which quickly turned into a frown with widened eyes. They wouldn’t move from this position for a short time, foreheads and noses nearly touching.  


“Sorry,” Donald murmured, “Guess I fell asleep”  


“I-It’s n-no worries.” Joe was even more nervous than he was before. “At least we’re almost at our stop,” Joe said with a small grin. “You have a cute smile,” Donald said slurring his words, gazing into the other mans eyes. 

“Pardon?”  


“I said nothing.”  


“Oh.. alright.”  


The bus finally stopped and everyone on the bus stood up. The doors opened and one by one, students left the bus and arrived in front of the school's campus. The owner of the university greeted each student and handed them a key for their dorms as they are to be shared between two people. Donald grabbed his key but decided to go and walk around the Pennsylvanian streets in need of stimulation from that long bus ride.  
It would be a while until Donald had to walk up 3 flights of stairs to finally reach the floor that his room was on. He traveled down the hall to see names on doors like, “Sanders - Bloomberg” written on gold plates. Something that seemed up Trump’s alley. Without looking at the names on the door, he walked into the dorm to be greeted by a skinny twink without a shirt changing his clothes.  
Little does Donald know that that image will never leave his mind, leaving a mental mark on it almost . It took him a moment to realize that it was Joe who was changing, and that made it all the worse. Blood quickly rushed to his cheeks and nether regions within a second.  


“Hey-!”  


“Shit! Oh- sorry!”  


Joe quickly managed to put an old space-themed sweater on before walking over to the so-called-peeper in this situation. “I-....I-’m sorry about that.” Donald apologized. “I-it’s alright, I didn’t expect anybody to really co-come in.”  
Donald couldn’t help but notice how Joe was twiddling his fingers as he spoke, making it almost harder not to keep his eyes off of the other man.  


“I guess we’re roomies now huh?”  


“I...guess so.”

"Well, this'll be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so f uckign awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSFBSKFHBEKFJBE nsfw for the last half of this chapter I'm so so so so so so so sorry

Donald looked around his dorm room and noticed how much smaller it looked and felt compared to the one that he shared with Pence at his old school. Two large twin-sized beds were placed in two corners of the small room, presumably one for Joe and one for Donald. Inbetween each bed there were two nightstands for the boys to place their belongings. At the foot of each bed, there was a desk and chair for them to do their work on. There were two small closets for their clothes and a bathroom in the corner of their room. A huge window was displayed near the nightstands along with a small microwave and mini-fridge. 

Donald honestly thought that this place was quite shabby and it smelled, kind of weird to him. Joe chose the bed on the right side of the room and sat down nervously, eyeballing the man in front of him. After the small fiasco with the shirt, Joe remained mostly silent, the silence making Donald slightly uncomfortable. 

To break the silence, Donald looks over at Joe's sweater and asks, “So, you like space?” Joe’s head shot up to meet eyes with Donald and he opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. The lack of response agitated the blond. “Y’know what, nevermind.” Joe gritted his teeth in embarrassment and began to fidget with his fingers nervously once again. "How can you fuck up that bad? So stupid." Joe thought to himself. 

“I don’t. Don’t know much about …uh.. space,” Joe managed to squeak out, “It’s just some random sweater my dad gave me before I had left to come here. It's one of my favorite sweaters though.” He anxiously awaited Donald’s reply as he scratched the back of his head and twisted his fingers around the small curls that resided there. 

“Hm. Well, space is a very complex subject so I wouldn’t blame you if you weren’t sure of anything.”  


“I understand t-the basics but aside from that I’m pretty much lost on everything else.” Joe looked down to his feet as he said that. For some strange reason, Donald couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. Why does he feel so bad for him? He obviously doesn’t have the IQ that Donald has so, why does he care so much about this kid. He ignored these intrusive thoughts again as they add nothing to his exquisite thought process, but he allowed them to linger in his mind, just to be safe. 

It was almost 5 pm by the time the two got their stuff settled in. Joe put up photos of his family, his old baseball team, and old movie posters. Donald had put up polaroid's that included his girlfriend and some his old friends. Joe looked over at the taller man's side of the room and frowned a little. He didn’t have that close of a connection with people, let alone have photos of his friends. 

The only “close” friend Joe had was Kamala, but they had a falling out in high school and they haven’t spoken to each other since. From that day on, Joe remained mostly independent and very unsocial, making little to no friends. He figured that this was best for him, considering that his stutter is very much noticeable whenever he gets nervous. It's something that repels people instead of drawing them in, he hates it. On the bright side, he still keeps Kamala in his contacts just in case he might need her for something, but he severely doubts that he would ever need to call her. 

But, he had hope for this school year. To him, Donald seemed like an honestly likable guy. Joe wouldn't mind talking and opening up to him more. But that can only happen if he can keep his stutter under control instead of making him look like an idiot. It feels like a friendship that can keep stable if they truly want it to be.

“H-hey Donald, since it’s a little late do you wanna head out and eat? I’ll pay! Unless y-you wanna pay but if not I can-” 

“Sure. There’s nothing else we can really do.”

This response made Joe smile from ear to ear, causing him to flash his million-watt white boy smile. His smile then caused Donald to crack a weak smile as well. A weird feeling he must admit, it left him feeling warm inside. “Let me just change up real quick,” Donald said. He ran to his closet and took out a black turtleneck and a dark green snow jacket just in case it would get cold while they were out. Joe watched the other man and then went to go grab his his wallet from off the nightstand. 

As the two walked out of their dorm, they looked around the hall to see who else was at the school. Joe saw their neighbor Pete Buttigieg kiss some random guy on the cheek as he exited his dorm room, Donald had taken notice of this too. 

As Pete saw the two boys standing next to each other, he smiled and gave a friendly wave as he walked downstairs. Joe shyly waved back. Joe hasn't talked to anybody else at their school so he didn't know much about Pete, he just assumed that was his boyfriend, they were pretty cute

“What a faggot..” Donald mumbles under his breath. Joe’s head shot up at Donald right as he said that. “ I-i don’t think we should be calling people …. Harsh and d-demeaning words like that.” Joe told Donald nervously. Donald just scoffed and kept walking towards the staircase. "It's a word. They have no meaning if you really think about it." Saying this outloud hurt Donald almost. "I'm not one to cater to the, fruity kind of people."

Joe’s mind then began to race at 1000+ mph. "What if Donald thinks I'M gay? I'm not.. 100% gay though... I still like women! But I like men...I like Donald a lot….What if Donald thinks I like him. Oh fuck-. Oh fuck. Fuck. What if he finds out and stops talking to me?" He slowly began to tremble as he followed the blond down the staircase. “I really hope he doesn’t find out….” Joe thinks to himself. If Donald were to find out, would he still talk to him? Would he try and avoid him? Would Donald even care if he were gay? 

Trying to ignore these thoughts, the two walked out to the front of the school gates and waited by a brick wall, the cold air harshly blowing into their faces. 

“I called an Uber so we don’t have to take the bus,” Donald told the shorter man, holding out his phone to show the car arriving towards where the two men were. Joe’s eyes had a sparkle and he looked at the car on the screen as it moved to their destination. “Oh? That’s so cool!” Joe attempted to take the phone out of Donald’s hand, causing Donald to freak out and quickly pin Joe’s arms to the wall behind them, Donald’s phone still in Joe’s hand.

Joe’s heart rate began to speed up as he tried to look away from the man staring into his eyes, but Donald grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the other man. Joe’s stubbornness was quickly getting on Donald’s nerves once again. The heat from both of the men radiating off each other, their body hear nearly battling the frosty breeze from outside. 

Donald stared into the shorter mans’ soft blue eyes, a lot about Joe had the word “soft” written around it. It’s something Donald liked about his roommate. Wait, what is he even thinking? You need your phone back Donald, take it from him

Their slight height difference nearly forced their noses and foreheads to touch one another, causing a small blush to form on Joe’s face as he let out a soft noise to the feel of Donald’s hand on his face. Donald’s eyes widened at the sound and he quickly let go of Joe, taking his phone back while he had the opportunity. Joe wasn't able to quite process what had just happened. He freaked out over him trying to gran his phone. What's Donald hiding? 

Donald tried to ignore what had just happened by leaning back on the wall behind them and continued to wait on the Uber. But he couldn’t help but replay the scene in his head. The look of fear and nervousness on Joe’s face couldn’t help but make Donald feel a certain way about the man. The only noise you could hear outside now was the sound of cars passing by and wind hitting the boys’ ears.  


After waiting for what seemed like hours on hours, their Uber had finally arrived. Donald tapped Joe’s shoulder and gestured for them to head over to the car. Donald rode in the passenger seat as Joe sat in the back seat. Their driver seemed nice but wasn’t up for conversation, which made Donald happy considering he didn't really want to talk to anyone as of right now, the incident he had with Joe was still fresh on his mind. Joe and Donald had chosen to eat at this restaurant-like place for dinner, but it was a lot farther than they had thought. The small bumps in the road and silence made Joe sleepy once again. He spread out in the back seat and laid across all 3 of the seats, taking a short nap to pass the time. 

Donald caught a glimpse of Joe from the rear-view mirror and quickly looked away. Traffic was really bad and it would be at least late 6 pm till they got to their destination. The noisy traffic had agitated Donald, but he calmed himself down by listening to lofi-beats. He laid his head on the window next to him and slowly shut his eyes, falling asleep in the process. 

He wondered about what Joe could possibly be dreaming about right at this moment. Does Joe ever remember his dreams or does he have nightmares? Is he a light sleeper or can he sleep for hours uninterrupted? These types of thoughts lived in his brain as if they were there rent free. Joe was all he could think about whenever he had the time to think for himself. It was only Joe

Donald’s thoughts were quickly cut off by the Uber driver telling him that they have arrived at the restaurant. Donald tipped the driver and got out of the car, only to then walk over and wake up Joe in the backseat. Joe jumped slightly at the touch of Donald’s hand and shot wide awake. “A-are we here?” Joe asked groggily. Donald simply nodded. Joe got out of the car and began to follow Donald into the restaurant, wiping his eyes to get rid of any leftover sleepiness

There wasn’t much of a waiting time for tables, the boys appreciated this very much. A waiter alerted Donald and Joe that their table was ready and walked them over 

The two analyzed the menu. It wasn’t *that* fancy of a restaurant, at least not to Donald. He took note that Joe kept looking around at the exterior decoration, studying every small detail in each piece of furniture and art on the outside walls. Donald has never seen someone as attentive as Joey. Was this really a bad thing? He wasn’t so sure himself, but he also wasn't sure as to why he cared

Donald had decided what he wanted and ordered an expensive steak while Joe got nuggets and mushrooms as a side.

“Chicken nuggets? I didn’t think that you were 7 years old Joey.”

“I didn’t really see anything that caught my eye.”

“The mushrooms really add to the childish nature of your order. You’re a picky eater is basically what you’re telling me.”

“I guess I. I am? I never t-thought of it that way if I’m being honest. Mushrooms are one of my favorite foods, to be honest.”

Donald let out a small giggle at Joe’s response, Joe chuckled softly. Donald chose to sit outside of the restaurant because Joe had mentioned to him that it was something he preferred while they were arranging their dorm. The two sat and talked the majority of the time. Small laughs and soft looks went back and forth between the two as they waited for their food. Joe began to shiver and shake very gently as he spoke due to the sun now setting, making it even colder outside. Their food still has yet to come 

“You good Joey?” Donald asked with a caring tone in his voice

“Y-y-yeah…. Just a bit chilly.”

Without thinking, Donald swiftly took off his green coat and handed it to Joe, motioning for him to put it on. Joe looked shocked and just stared at the man's sweater. Donald nodded for him to take it, giving the man a kind smile. Joe then slowly took the jacket from Donald’s hands, his hand nearly brushing Donald's. Joe put the large green coat on over his dark red sweater. He knew it was going to get cold so he wasn't sure as to why he didn't bring an extra jacket. 

“Y-you-. You didn’t have to-”  
“Just keep the damn jacket Joey, I’m not that cold.” Donald was practically lying through his teeth. His body slowly began to tense up due to the cold, but as long as Joe was warm he could give less of a damn.

Joe adjusted Donald's jacket on him so that it could fit his slim form. Donald watched silently as he put it on, ignoring the harsh cold weather that was now beating against his skin. By putting on the jacket, Joe had messed up his hair, making his curls even messier. “Fuckin’ middle class” Donald had thought to himself to keep his eyes off of the boy. But he looked so cute....his face looked so soft, kissable almost. "Hold on, what?" Donald tried his best not to make eye contact with Joe anymore in fear of the thoughts coming back 

The two had waited a while until their food finally came, both plates hot and steaming. The waiter placed the plates down and went back inside, Joe smiled and looked over at Donald. Donald responded by looking at his food. The two ate in silence, small talk appearing every once in a while. When both men finished, Donald had received the check and handed it to Joe. Joe's then happy expression quickly tuned awry as he looked at the check. “Oh shit….I don't think I have that much..” Joe whispered to himself. 

Donald took the check back from the man, he sighed and said, “I’ll pay for it, don't worry.” 

“Are. Are you sure?” Joe said, a worried and guilty expression plaguing his face 

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” Donald slipped his card into the check and waited for the waiter to come back and pick it up.

“I’m sorry for having you pay for the food...I usually would pay for myself but-”

“Joey, I got it covered. Stop worrying for a sec, okay?” 

The small frown on Joe’s face slowly turned into a warm smirk. “Thanks, Don..”

Donald looked back up at the man, the two now making eye contact. Joe quickly became flustered as he let out a sheepy chuckle. Donald let out a small giggle in reply. Donald could stare at his man for hours and not get tired. He would study each feature on the shorter man's face, trying to figure out his insecurities and how he could help him. He could picture himself running his fingers through his short curls as they lay cuddled in their dorm room. Joe would be asleep in his arms and Donald would mentally picture spending everyday waking up to his roommate embraced in his arms. He blushed at the thought alone 

After paying for their food, Joe suggests the idea of getting ice cream, Donald agreed. “I called an Uber to pick us up after we get the ice cream. It’s getting really late, and the weather isn't helping us either.” Donald said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. He was trying not to sound rude. Joe shot a worried look over to Donald until he made contact with the ice cream shop. “Oh, y-yea! Look! I see the place!” Joe exclaims, grabbing Donald’s hand as he runs towards the nearby Dairy Queen. Donald’s eyes widened as he was suddenly grabbed by the shorter man.

The two walked inside, Donald ordered a milkshake and Joe ordered chocolate ice cream (rocky road asf). They decided to eat their dessert outside just incase their Uber decided to arrive earlier than expected. Donald looked over at Joe who was making small laps at his dessert. Joe noticed Donald’s staring and slowed down each lick, making sure eye contact was retained. The blond blushed and looked down at his milkshake, his “interesting” thoughts began to slowly cloud his mind. 

“You good, Don?” Joe said with a smug look on his face. He knew that he was teasing the man

Donald looked back over at Joe, his smug grin shifted into a concerned look. His eyes having the softest expression Donald has ever seen. Before he could even answer, their Uber had pulled up and both men left the shop. 

\--1 hour time skip--

They arrived at their dorm by 2 am, sleep filling Joe’s brain as he walked into the small room. Donald went straight to the bathroom to take a short shower. Joe took off Donald’s jacket and his own sweater. His pants and boxers were the only things left on his body. Without even thinking, he stumbled into bed and fell fast asleep. 

Donald looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair was a mess and losing its platinum gold shine. “I had…. fun with Joe. '' He thought to himself as he stepped into the shower. 20 minutes had passed until he left the bathroom. The sound of Donald’s footsteps woke Joe up, but he stayed still. Donald tripped over the bundle of clothes Joe had left on the floor as he tried to get in bed. “What a fucking mess….” Donald whispered to himself. 

As Donald laid in bed, the events of the day replayed in his head. He spent his whole day with Joe, his stupid, gay, roommate. He hated him. He’s messy, he’s a slob, and it's almost as if he's was just using Donald for his money. Gold diggers man. His eyelids shut slowly, trying to fall asleep until that part of their day spent together happened- when Donald grabbed Joe’s chin. Just the look of pure submission and innocence was enough to drive any woman insane. And the noise he had made… it looped in Donald’s head like a broken record. Donald has heard this noise before from his girlfriend Melania, but with Joe….things left a much harder impact on Donald. 

Donald quietly glided his hand down from his chest to his pants, slowly palming what was underneath his boxers. He couldn’t sleep so he might as well jack it in order to fall asleep easier, it's what he did in highschool. He thought about the noise that came out of Joe’s mouth when he pinned him to the wall, his body being completely powerless against Donald's. He took one last glance over to his roommate. Joe’s back was turned toward him so he assumed that he was sound asleep.

The erection in Donald’s boxers began to strain against the fabric. Donald closed his eyes gently and imagined Joe in front of him. “D-Donald, please be gentle” Joe’s soft voice began filling Donald’s head, his stutter adding more complaint energy to his moans. “J-joe...fuck-” Donald cursed under his breath. He quietly removed his boxers trying not to wake the smaller man sleeping on the other side of the room. His hand slowly wrapped around his cock as he began to slowly stroke, imagining his own hand as Joe’s. 

He imagined Joe starting off slowly, thinking he has never done this before, complimenting Donald on how big his cock was as he placed butterfly kisses on the head of it. “Hrng...F-fuck-” He moaned silently. He began to stroke faster, pre-cum dripping slowly from the tip of his member. Joe would slowly lower his mouth onto Donald's cock, his head moving up and down, taking all of him in and slightly gagging due to the girth and length of his dick. Joe would make small moans and gagging sounds as he sucked his roommates dick, telling Donald how this was his first time. Tell him how much of a cock-slut he was. That’s really how Scranton whores get down. Donald hand felt as if it had no friction on his cock, so he grabbed Joe’s sweater from off the ground and began to thrust into it without a care in the world, the friction between his roommate's sweater and his cock turning Donald on even more. 

“J-joe you... y-you....my cock...a-ah...fuck” Donald was trying not to be noisy, but he couldn't help but release his loud whines. Donald imagined Joe kissing the tip of his cock and edging him by grinding his own cock against his, moaning Donald’s name as if it was the only word he knew. Joe’s curls covering his face and slowly bouncing as he ground against Donald’s erection. He began to moan louder, feelings his body shake ever so slightly 

“A-ah..Joe...hooly shit..” 

Donald thrusted faster into the sweater as if his life depended on it, sweat dripping down from Donald's face while his heart began racing. He slowly felt his orgasm coming as he pictured Joe lowering himself onto Donald’s length, grabbing onto Donald’s shoulders for support, moaning and crying out his name like a mad man. His slim form being eye candy for Donald. He pictured himself slamming his length into Joe as he would hit his prostate over and over again 

“F-fuck! J-joe-” 

His climax hit him like a brick wall as he came all over Joe’s sweater, loud moans filling up the small room. His whole body began to tense up as he tried to get his last thrusts in, arching his back and grinding into the sweater as hard as he could. Donald then collapsed onto his sheets as exhaustion and sleepiness slowly took over his body. 

“Hhnn…” Donald whimpered, “Fuck man…” He looked at the stained space-themed sweater that was now coated in his own cum. He placed it back onto the floor as he turned over and went to sleep. 

Joe laid wide awake as he had heard everything that just happened, a slight strain pressing against his pants. “Dude,” Joe thought to himself, “What the fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Joe’s alarm clock struck 5 AM, a loud blaring sound began to fill the small room. Joe slowly opened his eyes and lazily stuck his arm out to cut off the loud blaring of the clock. He sat up in his bed and looked outside of the huge window, quickly noticing that there still was no light to be seen outside, their room was nearly pitch black aside from the light coming from under their door that led to the dorm hallway. He figured that the sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. 

He thought about his plans for the day, a reminder that his classes start at 8 popped into his brain, “A few hours to kill wouldn’t hurt.” He thought to himself. He was planning on going out to go get breakfast and then coming back to the dorm to draw in his sketchbook until he had to leave for class.

As he looked over at the other man in the room, he was still sound asleep. Staring at Donald, he quickly remembered the events that had unfolded earlier in the night, a slight tingle of discomfort traveling down Joe’s back as the memory played in his head. His roommate had jerked off into his own sweater. His favorite one at that. The man cringed ever so slightly at the thought, but that began to raise questions. 

Was Donald… gay? 

Joe kept his eyes locked on the other sleeping man as he thought to himself, “It wouldn’t make sense though,” He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, “He has a girlfriend and he doesn’t seem too keen towards those who live with more flamboyant lifestyles.” Joe rubbed his fingers gently on his bedsheets as he contemplated how the rest of his school year would play out, the soft noise of the sheets were surely able to wake Donald up. 

Donald slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted with darkness surrounding him in the small room. He hesitantly turned his head over to where he heard the bedsheets moving and sighed. “Joe..?” Donald asked with a groggy voice. 

Joe’s eyes shot wide as he stared at the waking man. “Y-yeah Don?” Donald let out a long sigh as he stretched his body across his bed. “Hrng.. good morning.” Joe blushed slightly at his words and shot a quick “good morning” at the other man. “What time is it?” Donald asked as he sat up and wiped his eyes, trying to locate where Joe was in the room 

“It’s uh- 5:12.”

“In the morning?”

“Yea.”

“Jesus fuck man. Why are you up so early.”

The tone of Donald’s voice felt extremely cold and Joe took it slightly personally. He almost felt guilty for waking the man up. The sound of Joe fiddling with the bed sheets got slightly louder.

“Well?” Donald lightly chuckled at the lack of response.

“O-oh um. I was trying to start m-. My day a bit earlier for classes, y’know?”

Donald couldn’t quite see the man but he was able to recognize his slim-figured silhouette from the other side of the room. He was very fidgety, the noise from the sheets became louder as Joe waited for Donald’s response. “Quit doing that.” Donald scolded. “What-?” Joe stopped fiddling with the blanket as Donald’s voice reached his ears. “The sheets, cut it out.” Donald then laid back down and turned his back towards Joe. Joe felt a flush of embarrassment form on his face at the man's harsh tone. “S-sorry..” He mumbled back in response

Joe then got up and silently grabbed his sweater from Donald’s side of the floor, the front of his space-themed sweater having some residue leftover from earlier in the night. The boy just stared at the stains on his sweater and put it back on the floor near the other boy’s bed. 

He had to bring it up to Donald somehow. It’s not normal to be moaning about some boy you had just met and then proceeding to jerk off into it without any care. Joe cares about Donald, he really does. But, this bothered him a lot. He needed to confront his friend about this. He just wasn’t sure how

He took one more look over at the sleeping boy. He looked peaceful, a soft smile grew across Joe’s face. Maybe, he should just distance himself. Then things would get better.

Right?

Joe got up and turned on the lamp next to his bed, trying not to wake the other man up. He quickly changed into some warm clothes to go out and get breakfast before his classes started. Donald’s yearning words from the night before kept clouding Joe’s thoughts. Slowly, they turned into guilt about their current predicament. He almost started shaking as he looked over at the sleeping man. In a spur of overthinking, he quickly rang up one of his old friends to talk. He grabbed his bag and left the dorm room as he waited for his friend to answer his call.

The person on the other side of the phone picked up. “Hello?” A shaky feminine voice asked. “H-hi Kam-'' Joe responded, stuttering every word that came out of his mouth as he tried to answer his old friend. “Joseph, what do you want.” Kamala sounded slightly annoyed at the call considering it was only 5:40 in the morning. He knew that it was way too early to be calling old pals but he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

“Are you in town? I kinda need some. Someone to talk to…” He sounded desperate. “I- You’re still in the area, right? Just tell me the place and I’ll try and swing over, I’m not promising anything though.” Kamala replied. Just hearing her oblige made Joe smile. 

“Thank you so much Kam-” 

“It’s Kamala, Joseph. Be professional. Remember that.” 

“Oh! Yeah sorry, my bad.” There was an awkward silence between the two until Joe spoke up. “Well uh, I’ll text you the address. I’ll see you there.” “Goodbye, Joseph.” “Bye-bye.” 

beep

A wave of relief went over Joe’s body as he was able to secure a hangout with Kamala. He went back inside the room to touch-up his look. Joe wasn’t the type of person to care about his looks but he wanted to look at least semi-decent to Kamala. He shot himself a quick smile in the mirror and left the room once more, turning off the lamp on his part of the nightstand and closing the door quietly behind him in hopes of not waking up Donald. 

Donald however, was not asleep. He heard the entire phone call Joe had with Kamala and a surge of jealousy took over his body. So, was he dating someone? Is he going on a date? Donald abruptly turned on the lamp by his side of the nightstand and reached for his phone, opening the DM between him and Mike. He quickly began typing away at the buttons. 

“Mike there’s a problem. I need your help”

Donald silently waited for his friend’s response in anticipation

“What’s up? Is everything good at school so far? :0”

“We haven’t started classes yet so I’ll update you on that later. But I have some type of…..dilemma at hand.”

“Oh? :( What happened?”

“So, I’m not sure if this is just me being deliriously tired or whatever. But, I really like my roommate.”

“ Omg!! I’m glad you two are getting along! ^u^ How’s she like?”

Donald stared at his phone screen for what felt like an eternity. He forgot to mention to Mike that his roommate Joe, was a dude. Mike was heavily religious and this worried Donald, he wasn’t sure about how Mike would respond to his feelings about his small crush. He already disapproved of Melania to an extent, so who knows how he would react to Joe.

“Well,” Donald stopped typing and felt nervous all of a sudden. Is he really going to risk his relationship with Melania to confess his feelings for Joe? His relationship with Melania wasn’t the most healthy thing, but he still loved her. He also wasn’t sure about how Mike would take this. By the sound of his message, it seems that Mike thinks that Donald only has a platonic liking for him. He continued typing as he forced himself to call Joe a girl for the sake of saving his own ass. “We went out for dinner last night and got dessert after. I had fun with her. I really like her. More than Melania almost. It’s weird.” 

He felt shaky as he sent the last message. He waited for Mike’s response. “Well, that’s something you should bring up with Melania. But if you really like her, then bring it up.” Donald thought this reply was weird considering how religious Mike was. “Alright,” Donald responded. “Thank you, Mikey.” “It’s no problem :) you can always message me for anything, I’m being genuine uwu.”

Donald set his phone aside and stared at the ceiling, he didn’t feel like getting up. He missed Joe. The yearning feeling of wanting to talk to him made him feel disgusting. The fact he’s having feelings like this is about a man is such a degenerate thing, he wasn’t sure if he could ever recover from this. He took one small glance over back to his phone and read the time. 

5:52 AM

Slowly, Donald fluttered his eyes closed as he went back to sleep, waiting for his roommate to return.

\----------------------

As Joe approached the small coffee shop, he repeatedly checked his phone to make sure Kamala was on her way. It’s been a few years since Joe had last seen Kamala. He walked into the shop and ordered a coffee and grabbed a seat from outside.

While he sat and drank his coffee, memories of his past relationship with the former high school vice president replayed in his head. They had been together for a few years, having known each other since elementary school. This would be one of Joe’s last relationships for a long time, having been through many tough and strange partners in his lifetime. Most of them ending with Joe getting his feelings hurt.

Joe was only 2 years older than Kamala but they didn’t really mind. It was a rocky relationship at its best and nearly borderline abusive at worst. Joe wasn’t usually the type of person to speak up so when Kamala would demand he does something he wasn’t comfortable with, he still went through with it because he loved her. 

After a while, things seemed okay with them. 

That was until Kamala became distant. She would avoid Joe during classes and she would ignore all of his text messages and calls. Bit by bit, this began to mentally drain Joe. He was worried that he was going to lose the person he loved the most. Restless nights would be spent crying into his pillow and venting to his closest friend, Barack. Him and Kamala haven’t spoken since. Just going through his phone contacts and seeing her name would send ripples of delinquency and guilt down his spine. 

But now, here he was, sitting outside of some random café to rant to his ex about his roommate. He opened his phone and opened his chat with Kamala. 

“Are u here yet?”

“I’m right around the corner, hold your horses.”

Joe waited a bit longer until he heard the soft clicks of her heels hitting the ground as Kamala came closer to the shop. She looked a bit upset, but Joe didn’t mind. It felt nice to see her again. He lifted his hand slowly as he waved to her. “Hi Kam.” Joe mumbled nervously. 

“Hello, Joseph.” She sat down in the seat opposite of Joe. “It’s uh, been quite a while.” Joe was practically choking on his words, worried he’ll say something that will end with her yelling at him. “It sure has.” She replied dryly. To break the slight awkwardness and tension, she brought up some small talk. “So, what’s been on your mind.” She asked Joe

Joe held a puzzled look on his face as he mustered up the words to explain his current predicament. “So...I have this r-roommate right..?” He began to talk with his hands, Kamala raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Mmhm.” Joe continued, “He’s just this really, really sweet guy and-” Kamala interrupted Joe before he could continue. “Joey, please do not tell me you’re falling for another random guy you just met.” 

Joe quickly became flustered as his eyes widened in embarrassment. “No! I-I’m I just-.” He fiddled with his bag and quickly pulled out a cigarette, one of his ex's got him hooked on these things during highschool.

“Those will kill you, y’know.” Kamala reached out to take the cigarette out of the man’s mouth. He swatted her hand away. ‘Y-yea yea I fuckin’ know.” Joe looked down at his feet, the cigarette burning away and resting gently on his lips. “Anyway, we went out to dinner last night and I felt a- connection… to the guy..if that makes any sense.” His eyes softened as he spoke about the man.

Joe looked back up at Kamala who had a displeased look on her face. Joe took a huff from his cigarette and picked up where he left off, “But...last night he did something that kind of…..set me off.” Kamala’s interest perked up slightly at the notion. 

“What happened, Joseph?” Joe looked down again as he spoke, “W-well he….” “Come on now, spit it out.” Kamala teased. 

“Last night he was uh..” A soft blush crept across Joe’s face. “..pleasuring….himself and came on my sweater.” He looked back down at his feet in embarrassment.

Kamala stared at the man with her eyes and mouth agape, trying not to let out a laugh. “He did what now?” Joe took another huff from his cigarette and he rested his head on the palm of his hand. “I honestly couldn’t tell you, Kam.” A look of defeat was written all over Joe’s face. “I just need some advice on how to … bring it up to him?” 

Kamala thought for a moment and then replied, “It would be best to talk to him about it in person. You’re roommates, right? How hard can it really be?” Joe stared at the lady in front of him with a stupid expression on his face. “That’s the thing, I DON’T know how to bring it up to him. I’ll look like a f-freak!”

“Okay,” Kamala tapped her fingers on the table gently as she was thinking, “Just ask him if he knows about the stain. Or tell him that you heard what had happened last night.” Joe looked at the ground for a minute before responding to his old friend. “Alright.. I’ll talk to him about it after classes today.” Kamala smiled at the man. “Good,” She said, “I’m glad you’re being confident about this

The two spoke and ate until it was time for Joe to head back to campus for his classes. Then after that, he’ll bring up the situation with Donald. He waved Kamala a goodbye as he waited for the bus. Joe took out his phone and clicked on Donald’s contact to message him. He shot him a quick text asking what his schedule was like in case he wanted to hang out with Joe later. After a few minutes, Joe got a response.

“Oh I have business management. But sure, I’d love to hang out later ;-) .” 

Joe felt his body warm up a little bit as he read the message on his phone. The bus had finally pulled up to the stop and with a goofy smile on his face, Joe went inside and took a seat. He kept re-reading Donald’s message in his head as if it were the only thing keeping him going in life. It was cute. He liked it a lot.

The bus finally arrived back on campus and Joe went back to his dorm to freshen up and change his clothes for the day. Donald’s was the first thing he saw as he walked inside the room. Donald was sitting on Joe’s bed trying to tie his shoes, the other man making Joe smile a little. “Hi, Joe.” The man said without making eye contact. Joe quickly became flustered as he nervously squeaked out a reply, “H-hi.” Joe put his jacket off to the side, only wearing a plain blue t-shirt.

“So, how was your date?” Donald asked bluntly, staring into Joe’s eyes now. 

Joe squinted his eyes at Donald, a puzzled look taking over his once dopey grin. “D-date?” 

“Yea, weren't you on a date with some friend of yours.” 

“No-” 

“Yes, you were. I heard you talking to them on the phone before you went out.”

Joe furrowed his eyebrows at his roommate in confusion. “Donnie-” 

“It’s Donald, Joe. Stop lying to me” 

Joe let out a sigh, fighting the urge to cry out to his friend. “It was an old friend of mine-”

“Why do you keep lying to me-”

“Why did you jerk off in my sweater?”

Donald quickly became silent, a stunned look on his face. He looked as if he was found guilty of a crime. The two boys just stared into each other’s eyes, Joe’s eyes being filled with rage and Donald’s with fear.

How did Joe even find out? 

That’s when realization finally hit him.

Joe was awake.

He had heard it all.

He knows his dirty little secret.

His filthy little secret .

In an attempt to deflect Joe’s previous statement, Donald looked into Joe’s eyes and said, “Why are you making shit up, Joe.” Joe quickly took offense at this claim, his eyes widening at Donald’s notion. The way he was trying to gaslight Joe was very obvious to the other man. He wasn't going to fall for this again. This has happened one too many times and Joe's heart couldn't handle another kicking.

“Is he being serious?’’ Joe thought to himself. He mustered the courage to speak up, “You really think I’m m-making shit up?-'' Donald immediately interrupted Joe. “You are. You’re so obsessed with me to the point where you’re telling lies, Joe.” Donald sat up to stand in front of Joe, now being able to see each other eye to eye. Joe’s shorter stature gave him a disadvantage in this situation 

“Donald, please I-” 

“You what? You’re a creep. That's what you are. And don’t even get me started on how fucking sick in the head you must be to believe that I would think about you at night. Let alone touch your filthy commoner clothes” Donald was practically yelling at the shorter man, breathing hard as he spoke. Only anger in his eyes

Joe didn’t even mention what Donald was thinking about that night. Was Donald genuinely this fucking stupid? It just doesn’t make sense how he’s even in this school. “Donald, I never said you were thinking about me at night. 

"Oh would you shut up man! Quit lying to yourself.” Joe said with a smug grin on his face. "You know you're lying to make yourself look better. It isn't working." Donald's then piercing gaze made Joe shake slightly at the knees, worried for what was to come. 

“Stop making shit up Joey, it doesn’t look good on your part.” Donald got closer and closer to Joe as they spoke, his nose nearly touching Joe’s as he bent down to mock the other man. Joe wasn't sure what else to do. Him and his crush got into a fight, and it's their 2nd day of living together. Can he ever catch a break?

In a moment of hesitation, Joe cupped the other man's face and laid a gentle peck at his lips, not really thinking things through as he fluttered his eyes slowly shut. The other boys eyes grew wide in shock, not fully processing what what happening 

Donald quickly pulled back, a look of pure revulsion with a slight tint of red was now painted on Donald’s face. Joe’s heart began racing quickly as Donald looked down at him. Donald wasn’t sure how to react to this. Slowly, they both began to lean back in, the two meeting in the middle to share another soft kiss. 

Donald’s hands were now softly cupping Joe’s face as the two began to melt into the kiss. Joe threw his arms around Donald’s waist in an effort to try and pull him closer. Donnie’s brain was so focused on the way Joe’s lips felt against his own. The smell of coffee and of Joe began to fill Donald’s brain as the two deepened the kiss. Donald broke the kiss to pin the smaller man onto the wall near Joe's bed, resuming the kiss once more. Their lips moved in unison as Joe gently smiled and broke the kiss off by mistake once again. 

"S-sorry." "It's okay. Don't worry, baby." Donald moved down onto Joe’s neck and laid soft kisses, one hand under Joe’s chin and the other hand moving down to the smaller man’s waist, resting his large hands on the smaller man, claiming him as his own. Small noises came from Joe's mouth as Donald nibbled lightly on his exposed collarbone, eliciting gentle moans from Joe. Joe pet Donald's hair as Donald bit down gently on a spot near Joe's ear. "S-shit-" Joe cut himself off by covering his mouth. Donald's lips on his neck and lips felt like heaven to Joe. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. 

After laying one last kiss on the shorter man's neck, he slowly pulled away and looked into Joe’s soft eyes. Joe’s eyes looked heavy as he shot Donald one of those smiles. That soft smile that would warm Donald’s heart every time he managed to lay eyes on Joe. That smile that released massive amounts of serotonin and dopamine in Donald's brain. Donald cared so much about this kid

"U-um Donald.." Joe looked down at his feet, breaking eye contact with Donald. 

“Yea?” 

Joe tried to swallow down his nervousness, the fear, and anxiety of rejection taking over his body as looked back up to stare at his crush. 

"I-I think that I might be in love with you. You know, like, more than..m-more than friends." 

The world felt as if it stopped rotating on its axis as soon as those words had left Joe’s mouth. Joe could hear his heart pound in his ears, anxiously awaiting Donald’s response. 

"Oh." Came Donald’s quiet response, his smile turning to a soft frown

Donald didn't think that Joe would be the type to confess first. He wasn't sure how to respond. What if he messes up and hurts Joe? He doesn't wanna see him sad, that would hurt more than anything. And to make matters worse, this is the first boy that Donald has ever liked.

His whole life he has been under the assumption that gay people were the scum of the earth, now look at him, kissing some middle-class freak as if there were no tomorrow. Donald’s feelings were all over the place and he felt a twinge of guilt of leading Joe on like this. Joe’s softened look slowly became more nervous as he waited for Donald to reply. 

“Joey...”

“H-hm..?” Joe’s eyes lit up at the sound of his voice

In a moment of panic, Donald fucked up and blurted, “I’m not a faggot, Joey.” 

Joe’s world shattered right there and then, his eyes and mouth both agape as he looked into his crush's eyes. He couldn't thoroughly process his words. Was this really the response of the man that he had just been making out with these past few minutes? The man who touched himself to the thought of him? The man who violated his own clothing? This has to be a joke. Right?

But it wasn't, Donald was being completely serious. "God, you're so fucking stupid Donald. You fucked up big time." He thought to himself 

“I’m....I’m sorry, Joe.” 

"Donnie-" Joe reached his hand out to grab Donald's hoodie sleeve, forcing his tears to stay in his eyes. His voice breaking trying to hold it all in

"Joe, please let go." 

And so he obliged. He let go of the taller man and 

Donald went to go grab his bag from off of his bed and left the dorm room to head to class, leaving Joe in their room all by himself. Only to be left alone with his thoughts. Joe sat in his bed and pulled his knees to his chest while fighting the urge to break down into tears. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. 

The word repeated in Joe’s head. Why would he just confess like that? Kamala’s words from earlier played in his head, “Joey, please do not tell me you’re falling for another random guy you just met.” 

And he did. He fell for some random, snobby, rich kid who also happens to be his roommate. Without thought, he grabbed his phone and texted Kamala

“Didn't turn out so well :-( sorry to bug u”

He saw that Kamala opened the message, but didn’t respond. 

“Left on read again…” He let out a long sigh as he decided it was time to stop sulking and head to class. 

Maybe, he should just let Donald be. 

That would be the best for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....january 6th : |  
> wrote this to relieve some stress but this is so out of character i d ont care anymore


End file.
